


Say Aha

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Alien (1979), Aliens (1986)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Say Aha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).



## Say Aha

Louder than they allow, allow

 

Footage: [Alien (1979)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alien_\(film\)) and [Aliens (1986)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aliens_\(film\))

Audio: [Say Aha (Tepr Edit)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Say_Aha) by Santigold 

Duration: 00:04:18

Published: 2012-07-02

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/186592.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Say_Aha-fixed-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Say_Aha-fixed-720p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Say Aha,  
>  Say Aha,  
>  Say  
>  Say  
>  Say Aha, Aha  
>  Say Aha, Aha  
>  Say  
>  At night it's eating up your head,  
>  Backed against the wall  
>  Got you in a tight place  
>  Though you're not alone at all  
>  Been fighting, trying to place a name on what it's called  
>  Make you feel like a losing streak cause you know  
>  But you're not involved
> 
> Louder than they  
>  Louder than they  
>  Louder than they  
>  Allow, allow  
>  Louder than they  
>  Louder than they  
>  Louder than they  
>  Allow, allow  
>  Say Aha, Aha  
>  Say Aha, Aha
> 
> Say
> 
> It's alright, cause everything they say  
>  Doesn't make no sense  
>  It's that time  
>  I'm picking up my ass  
>  Up from off the fence  
>  Gonna blow a hole in this parade  
>  It's self defense  
>  I'm a army got a whole brigade in my two sense
> 
> Say Aha, Aha  
>  Say Aha, aha  
>  Say Aha, Aha  
>  Say Aha, aha
> 
> Say... Say  
>  Say... Say  
>  Say... Say  
>  Say... Say  
>  Say


End file.
